Build talk:Mo/any Boon-Prot
Does aura of faith trigger divine boon?Dr Rawr 15:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Tested, AoF doesn't trigger DB, which brings initial heal down by ~90 ::I am pretty sure it did when I tested it when it go buffed. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::I tested this just now. With Divine Boon up Aura of Faith alone heals for 57+87 health. Dismiss Conditions when under Aura of Faith heals for 110+129+87 health. Total 450 health. Selket Shadowdancer 16:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Gonna be honest here though and say with such a high investment in Protection Prayers it's kind of a crime to not bring Aegis in PvE. Selket Shadowdancer 16:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::At the bottom it suggests swapping out SoA for Aegis, and also many ppl just have aegis on necros now tbh. Kracatoan 16:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Zealous Benediction comes to mind since it would have a net cost of only 1 energy and heal more than most WoH's. Shield guardian just might be worth it since it will benefit from boon and SS. Freshly buffed seed of life might be a good idea too with such high divine favor and you'll have an enchanting mod. 06:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Get rid of Aura of Faith kthnx. Life Guardian 06:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::ZB is redbarring and clumsy, that's not what prot monks are for. Prot monks are for mitigating a hell of a lot of damage using skills which must be cast before battle, also with WoH and ZB, they both have special effects when your target is <50% health, if you're in HM and your target is under 50% then they will probably be killed before you can use a slow casting ZB or WoH, it is much better to use a 1/4 second AoF or RoF instead. Humans prot, heroes redbar, simple as. Seed of Life is a waste tbh, although you get an enormous heal for your entire party in one go, it is normally wastes seeing as the only time when Seed of Life is useful is when one target is being battered by melee so you can just SoA the damage away, the only situation in which you would need Seed of Life would be when everyone is taking damage i.e when you are under attack from Casters, in which case Seed of Life wouldn't be activated very often. Aegis is worth the 20s recharge, Seed of Life is not. ABout shield guardian, you only really want to use 10e(7e) skills if they will last/heal for a while, a single hit heal like Shield GUardian is an enormous waste of energy. Oh and Life Guardian, why do you hate AoF so much?Kracatoan 06:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::"if you're in HM and your target is under 50% then they will probably be killed before you can use a slow casting ZB or WoH" Do you play hard mode with Leeroy Jenkins or something? Oh, and aegis has a 30 second recharge. 07:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Even if Aegis is 30s, it is still superior to Shield Guardian. Oh and in HM stuff loves to go and attack your squishies and deal 300s with normal attacks, in this situation a quick prot is far better than a slow heal. Stuff in HM attacks the stuff with the lowest amount of health and no amount of WoH-ing or ZB-ing will save them. In fact I would prefer to play with Leeroy Jenkins seeing as I could easily pour prot onto him and let him tank. Kracatoan 07:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::He thinks AoF is for stopping spikes, but i never seen someone would use it. There was some users, but that was just a hype of the new skill. AoF is awesome. Simply AoF+Dismiss will heal 480 hp. Counting Divine Favor on first cast and 2nd + AoF Bonus on Dismiss with Divine Boon.Perfect for 6man HM. But i think Reverse Hex would be energy killer. And if you really want to bring Hex remove then bring Remove Hex or something. Also i would take Spirit bond. It stacks with AoF, you will see 200 hp Spirit bond heals then =o. Also ZB is bad. Most groups take 2 monks and you will lose a lot energy. ~Enar. hello. 08:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also switching to Prot 12+1(+1/+2) and Divine 12+1 is better since. AoF % give you more heal than Divine Boon with Divine Favor points. But that's just opinion. ~Enar. hello. 08:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I totally agree with you Enar, thing is last time I put a build like this on PvX people QQ-ed about using Spirit Bond instead of Protective Spirit, and Holy Veil as a hex removal. Kracatoan 08:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) let me direct you to: Unyielding Aura--Relyk 08:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Your point being? Kracatoan 08:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Are you going to resurrect masses of people or you go pve to die?. UA doesn't work with Divine boon tho - losing -2Energy Regen, and +54% more heal ain't worth to bring it. And don't try to blame it to PuG-s, they don't die, they just get distracted by other stuff like butterflies. Kracatoan vote already. .Enar. 08:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::regardless aura of faith is bad, pick another skill--Relyk 09:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The odd thing is, people just say 'Aura of Faith' is bad and then don't explain themselves! Please can someone bring some logic into their mad ravings! Oh and even if you hate AoF you can use another elite in this, learn to read. Kracatoan 09:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::it's same if i say Relyk is bad for no reason. .Enar. 09:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Invalid point is invalid, relyk is sorta bad. Life Guardian 09:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) This is what i hate about pvx. If it's tagged for pve and dosen't include powerheals, it's bad. (ZB wtf?!) Just because AoF requires skill to use (yes, not just redbar. leave that to the heroes) it is bad by definition. AoF is awesome. PVX-Squirrel 17:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :If you look at the votes you can see people agree with you, it has a 5.00 rating--Tyrael-- 11:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Can someone rate this so it can be placed into Great section please...--Tyrael-- 21:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) How do half the monk builds here get good ratings when I simply mention a big heal and everybody rages? 00:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Good point but its time a prot build got great rating, don't you think?--Tyrael-- 01:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, It's not a good point...buffs change the game around, making things viable and/or effective. I just wish you could fit seed somewhere in there...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Zealous Benediction is so much better. AoF is quite obsolete with protective spirit anyway, unless you are that terrible a monk to prot the wrong target, which by then you should just /ragequit. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 03:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Guardian can be swapped out for Aegis, but I like Guardian better because it's honestly not hard to see a big bad monster running towards someone and pressing a button to prot that someone. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 04:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :lol free heals. 04:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, stuff doesn't attack only one person at a time, if it did GW would be even easier than it is. In HM, you can PS one target and then go on to prot up another while your HB deals with the PS-ed target. Oh and @ Piki, the point in the optionals is you can change your build depending on the nature of the area you are going into, not just to spam elites. I put ZB there is you really want it, but it just isn't as good as other elites. Kracatoan 07:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Because that is why you have small prots like SoA and Guardian. They are non-elite, and so much better than AoF. Getting mobbed? Hey, let's be smart and slap SoA on him so he doesn't die. Getting pwned by casters? Why, here's protective spirit! Health dropping too low? ZB and his health shoots all the way up, not waste 1 second more trying to get the retarded 2 skill chain off. Anyone with a brain can tell you casting one skill to bring a person's health up is so much better than casting two, which so unfortunately, you are not one of those "anyone". :::Just stop being bad, learn how to preprot and you will find how bad AoF is because nobody drops low enough for you to waste an elite and a half on to catch a spike. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 10:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Merge If this is going to be the general build to cover all Boon Prot builds then I suggest removing slots 2, 3, and 6 from the main bar and making them optional which is covered under the skill template. Though if you have Life Sheath you won't need RoF either. Selket Shadowdancer 08:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I second, and why is Aegis not mainbarred? 08:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::There we go, its changed. Also, lol at how if 5 people love a build and 2 hate it, PvX says it is not-favoured by the 'community'. Kracatoan 08:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Got to love the freedom of your own opinion. Selket Shadowdancer 08:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You should blame math, not PvX. 08:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::lol at how the 5 people who like it are random whorus that no one has ever heard of. Socks maybe? Life Guardian 08:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh, the buff made boon-protting stupidly easy. They made it so you don't have to hybrid; 3e prots are lovely for pve.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 12:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) What have you done?? Finally we had a decent prot monk on PvX and now it's ruined... AGAIN--Tyrael-- 13:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Optional elite can be, RC, Divert Hexes, PnH etc. Whatever you want really since that mainbar is pretty sturdy. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :That's quite similar to this build, which has, unfrotunately, been vote sniped :/ Kracatoan 16:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Two votes out of 8 say the build is bad..--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Who would run Spirit Bond over Prot Spirit, in HM (and some of NM that actually needs a prot monk) stuff that hits you requiring prot is gonna need to be reduced massively, Spirit Bond won't do much versus 200+ packets of damage wheras prot spirit is always going to stop spike deaths. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Article clean up Cleaned up the main article to make it more general purpose. All votes should be reviewed. Selket Shadowdancer 16:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I didn't do it too well the first time. btw, I switched round ZB and AoF on the optional thingy just to make it clearer that AoF has a nice synergy with Dismiss. Kracatoan 16:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::The build needs a vote wipe, although perhaps not 5-5 its not worthy of 0-0/1-1 either. :::Just changed rating to great seeing as overall is 4.76 Kracatoan 06:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) tbh boon prot in pve is stupid, baKracatoand, and pointless. you have UA. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :tbh, UA is even worse. Kracatoan 17:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::itt bored people degrading shit?-- 18:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, i think he just said UA was bad. Life Guardian 21:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't see how throwing a 102 heal on with each prot is bad, maybe I'm missing something here. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 01:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Nah, Danny's just biased against prots because he can't healbot with them. (Japanties 10:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC)) ::::::UA is not bad but i wouldnt waste my elite slot on extra healing if you can have Divine Boon instead, the instant rez is nice though--Tyrael-- 11:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I didn't say UA is 'bad' I said it is 'worse'. UA looks good 'Instant res whoo-hoo' but actually going into PvE expecting to die is just silly and the extra heal thing isn't value for money. Kracatoan 15:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::At some point in PvE you have to expect at least some casualties will fall unless you run an entire team of perma's, and in that case you wouldn't need a monk anyway, so that's not a reason to say that UA is worse, it's just different, and instant rezzing is pretty awesome anyhow...I still would use boon but that's just a matter of taste I think, it's just lame that only the bonder and the HB build are great now, makes no sense to me...EDIT: it seems that the UA build is in great again so that makes 4 together with WoH, don't know how that hell that got into great...--Tyrael-- 19:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If things are dying with any regular frequency, something is wrong with you or your team. And if anyone does die, let the mid/frontline take care of it instead of gimping your monk's elite. Also, WoH is pretty much the best overall monk build in the game, though the wiki build is a somewhat crappy version of it. --JaiGoesMonksassin 20:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::HB is actually better than WoH at this point because the UA monk/boonprot handles the protting. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) UA Is maintained. This will, even with SS, create a large energy problem. I think that it should be switched out for something else, but I am not sure what. Does anybody have any suggestions? ----Saberhagen (My Talk) 10:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :MoP and Shield of Deflection, perhaps? --Saberhagen (My Talk) 10:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::MoP is a definate no-no. Shield of deflection perhaps, but it seems a little excessive for PvE. Divert Hexes might be an idea. Kracatoan 17:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Shield of deflection is a waste of an elite tbh you are better off by taking ZB...--Tyrael-- 13:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) selfless nerf this just took a big kick in the balls! selfless/divine back to only been worthwhile really on mo/a >>Jayson<<< 00:24, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :This build needs more reliable e-managment now...--Tyrael-- 09:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, SS isn't entirely useless seeing as you can just cast it whilst wiedling an ecnhanting weapon right before battle and the 24 second duration should be enough to last you for the time of the battle. Or you could just archive it. Kracatoan 15:37, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Or don't suck and use it when you need it not just, LOL IM GONNA USE SELFLESS SPIRIT. PvE shouldn't be a button mashing feast (even though it is). --Frosty Mc Admin 17:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :'Use it when you need to' AKA, at the start of a battle when protting matters and energy is nice. Kracatoan 17:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) btw...whatever happened to the AP boonprot?--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 03:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Build:Mo/A_AP_Boon-Prot. Might as well merge it into this, too, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Err, should just trash this. All those elites are baed. Life Guardian 03:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Tbh, the hero boon-prot build can have a hard time with energy some of the time, so I have no doubt that this build would too. Even in the hands of a good player, ~20 seconds of downtime is a lot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:33, 5 April 2010 :::: merge would be bad, ap boon > this. easily..would just drag the ap boon down to this ones level. There is a Reason this is good and ap is great. It just doesnt have the staying power, even if you "don't suck and use it when you need it" it just doesn't hold up anywhere near as well, in high pressure situations or longer fights in hard areas.. but i guess lol pve? >>Jayson<<< 17:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::This should still be in Great. AP takes up a slot that could be saved for E-management (GoLE, AoS), anyway. ZB is also one of the most efficient heals when used properly (below 50% minus Divine Boon's heal). 275 Health for 4 or 1 Energy is pretty nice, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::AP is better energy management than GoLE. ..as long as your team is killing stuff and you're actively applying AP.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) just mainbar AoS, then you have selfless up most the time - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :ups. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 19:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ap isnt just about keeping selfless up, Its more about been able to guarantee a perma aegis, an always recharged seed of life(which is immense pressure control), soa ready for everyone who needs it, and having enough free energy to be '''almost as gay as in ER infuzer' with its ability to spam ps+sb, also sadly, AoS is only a 10% chance to recharge skills, and thats an average of 1 proc per 10 kills vs 10 procs of ap per ten kills. This just cant keep up with APboon cos its not as gay. Not hat its bad tho, far from it, with the right elite from this list. Just the same sort of deal as comparing a woh monk to an er infoozer (to a lesser degree), both do the job fine, but one is overflowed with excess energy and can out shit spam the other and cover red bars (apboon with massive parry pressure mop up via SoL as apposed to ER's infuse ofc) all this free's up a backline spot as you really only need one apboon prot to do 2 monks work, unlike the regular boonprot which has WAY more trouble attempting this, provided you are rocking for example SY or some weakness. >>Jayson<<< 23:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::AP still doesn't get a spike heal like ZB. Of course, AP will prot much better (Aegis and Seed of Life, mostly), but a 275 point heal for 1 Energy is nice. Also, this build was in Great before the Selfless Spirit nerf, and I maintain that it isn't a big deal (I wasn't around when it was buffed in the first place). The point of ZB is to replace the other devoted Healer (although you'd probably want some party-healing like Song+Ballad of Restoration, or Divine Healing/Heaven's Delight on a Smiter). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is the valid point. AP doesn't let you have the "power prot" elites. In a team with a dedicated healer, AP would be better, as a stand alone build AP can be a bit restrictive sometimes.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: of the "power prot" elites, only ZB on the list and LS possibly are even worth considering. ZB for the big heal and LS for the compression of not needing a separate cond removal for cleaning phys along with your rof in heavy blind areas. But from my opinion personally, this cannot abuse ps/sb anywhere near as well as if it had ap as it just simply doesnt have the energy resources needed. And no its not about me been inefficient or bad at energy management or any other bs like that :D just simply the quantum leap between these is the ability to put ps every where needed, every time needed without having to replace ps for a lesser prot when you really should have had ps (ala er infoozing). Aswell as the aforementioned perma aegis, seed and spare energy for extra prots and rofs all over without the need to worry about running dry in a long/difficult/fucked up engagement. IF i was to disregard the crap elites on variables here and vote for it purely on the strongest setup possible with zb. then..hmmm, id have to note that on my vote i guess. Still wouldn't warrant a 5/5 tho from me. >>Jayson<<< 15:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC)